


Grian's Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't read if you're sensitive, Homophobia, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Molestation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read tags, Sensitive Grian, Shyness, Spanking, Texting, They MASSACRED my boy, Triggers, Violence, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: READ THE FREAKING TAGS.Grian's father is abusive and Mumbo comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Mumbo/Grian
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	Grian's Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS.

Grian didn't have the best life as a teenager living at home with only his father. 

His father was abusive in a lot of ways. 

Whenever Grian would act out of line his father would bare him and pull him over his lap until he deemed him to have slightly learned his lesson. Other times he would bend him over the arm of the couch and spank him with his belt. 

His father blamed him for his mother's death. She died due to complications after giving birth. 

Grian's situation didn't get any better. His father was also homophobic, and Grian was gay, Mumbo was his boyfriend.

One night Grian was texting Mumbo when his father walked in.

"Y-yes sir?" He stuttered, his father walked in with his belt in his hand.

"Bare." He said, "And bend over the bed."

"What did I do?" Grian asked.

"I found out your secret. I read your texts." 

Grian's eyes widened, "I... Dad, I can-"

"Bare. Your. Ass. And bend over the bed." His father said, Grian did as demanded and took a stuttering breath as his father's hand laid on his back.

"40." His father said. 

_SMACK_

The belt smacked down hard, "One.." 

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

"Two, three, four, five, six.."

He continued counting until forty, when he was stuttering out whimpers and tears. His breath hitched when he heard the sound of a zipper.

"Dad, what're you doing?!" Grian asked, "Dad, don't. Please!"

"You wanna take dicks, then take dicks." His father shoved himself inside him without warning and Grian screamed. "Just remember this is how it feels, when you cross me." 

His father hit him again, and he screamed as his father continued to do with him as he pleased. 

Grian was fully crying when his father pulled out of him and smacked his ass one last time before leaving. Grian's body fell limp over the bed as he pulled himself into it and under the covers, his ass and body stinging in protest as he did.

He pulled out his phone and texted Mumbo;

_G: can... can I come over? Sent 2:45pm_

_Mumby: of coarse! Sent 2:45pm_

_G: I'll be over in twenty... sent 2:46pm_

_Mumby: is something wrong? Are you okay? Sent 2:46pm_

_G: ... sent 2:47pm_

_Mumby: Gri? Sent 2:47pm_

_G: yes... 👉👈🙁 sent 2:28pm_

_Mumby: Charles, I'll pick you up. I'm coming now, no debates. Sent 2:48pm_

_Charles..._ Grian thought, _He never uses my real name unless he's serious..._

Grian sighed and got up slowly. Putting back on his clothes and walking down stairs to the kitchen. 

"What do you want?" His father demanded.

"I'm just getting some food and leaving with a friend." Grian said quickly, "They're coming to pick me up."

"You tell them anything that happens in this household, and next time I'll do something much worse." His father threatened. Grian flinched and quickly made haste, grabbing some food out of the cupboard and almost running out the door.

Mumbo pulled up less than a minute later and Grian ran into the car, Mumbo pulling away immediately when Grian was buckled in. Mumbo noticed the terrified look on his face and they only drove to one of the high mountains to stare off into the light of the sun slowly setting behind the city. 

It took about an hour to get all the way on top of the hill, even driving. Once they got there, Mumbo sighed. 

"What's going on?" 

"..."

"I can't help you when I don't know what's happening." Mumbo said, "Let me in, I love you."

Mumbo turned to Grian as he said that, noticing how his hand was clutching his clothes and a tear working at the edge of his eye.

"He um.." Grian stuttered, "I... was.."

Mumbo didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence before he knew what happened.

"Grian..." He said, care in his voice, "You poor thing. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

When Grian didn't answer, Mumbo turned the car back on and drove down and straight to the hospital.

He didn't leave Grian's side throughout the entire small process of doing paperwork and going into an ER room. 

He noticed how uneasy Grian was when Mumbo pulled out his phone. 

"Who's that?" Grian asked, his voice weak.

"My father." Mumbo said, "Asking where I am cause I said two hours ago I was going to pick you up and I've not returned."

"What're you going to say?" Grian asked hesitantly. 

"That I'm at the hospital with you." Mumbo replied, "But I'm not telling him why and that you're spending the night at our house. You are not going back to that hellhole. I will see to it myself." 

Grian smiled, "Thank you."

"You didn't deserve that." Mumbo said, "Nobody does. Your father pisses me off."

"There are some days where I wish I could just stand up to him without getting beat." Grian said, "But it's everyday I seem to do something wrong and..."

Mumbo shushed him, "You're gonna be fine. You don't need to prove anything to him." Mumbo reached out his hand to Grian and put it on his lap, "We're gonna get through this together and you'll be safe at my place."

Grian let out a silent, 'okay' as a couple of doctors walked in and explained what they were going to do and have him do. Grian did as they asked and had Mumbo stay for emotional support. 

After the exam the doctors discharged Grian and the two walked out with Grian rubbing his right arm, head down and face half buried in his sweater. Mumbo put an arm around him as he walked him to the car. The two noticed how dark it was and looked at the time.

"8PM." Mumbo said, "Want to get some food?"

"Uh..."

"I'm not taking you back to your house, Grian." Mumbo said, "So it's either we eat out or we go to my place and eat, the choice is yours." 

"I... I like it when you cook." Grian said softly and with a soft smile.

"Spaghetti?"

"Perfect." 

Once Mumbo turned on his car, he immediately called his father, his father answered almost immediately. 

"Is Grian okay?" Came his father's immediate question.

"Grian's fine." Mumbo said, "We're coming home and I'm gonna make the three of us spaghetti and let Grian be Grian." 

"Thats fine. I'm glad you two are okay." Mumbo's father said, "Grian, I'm glad you called my son."

"Well I figured he would be the first to immediately respond and I was right." Grian responded shyly.

"He's a keeper, son." Mumbo's father said, "Don't lose this one."

Grian blushed as Mumbo became a babbling idiot.

"DAD!" Mumbo shouted then cleared his throat, "Um, is there anything I'd Need to pick up?"

"Yeah, Garlic bread. I'll get the oven preheated and the water boiling. I'll see you two soon. The guest room is made up for Grian when you two get here."

"Thanks, Dad. Bye." Mumbo said hanging up immediately, "That was mortifying." 

"That was adorable." Grian chuckled, "I wish I had that kind of relationship."

"It's why you have me." Mumbo chuckled driving down to the nearest market, "Why did you text me first anyway?"

"Xisuma is about an hour away and I didnt think I'd be able to handle myself that long." Grian said, "Also you're my boyfriend."

"Fair enough." Mumbo chuckled. 

  
For the rest of the night, Grian and Mumbo spent time together and just relaxed. 

The two were cuddling after dinner on the couch in the living room and watching a movie in the dark when Mumbo found out Grian fell asleep against his chest. Mumbo put an arm around him, letting his hand lay on Grian's chest, Grian making a small noise and slowly interlocking their thumbs while he slept. 

Mumbo knew he made a promise to Grian, and he was determined to keep that promise.

"Whenever you wake up, from now on Grian... I'll be here." Mumbo whispered when he saw the news alert on his phone pop up saying that Grian's father has been arrested.

* * *

That morning, two cops came to the door and Mumbo's father answered it promptly, hoping to keep the two boys asleep.

"Hello sir, is this boy here?" The cop asked hoping up a picture of Grian.

"Yes he's asleep on the couch with my son. I'd like to keep him here instead if some foster system."

"Very well, sign these papers and it gives you legal guardianship over him." The cop said, "To be fair, I just don't want to do a bunch of paperwork. Have a nice day." 

He left, Mumbo's father turned to the two sleeping boys, smiled and walked to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.


End file.
